


rainy daze

by virgo (gradually)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bipolar Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradually/pseuds/virgo
Summary: its raining in the shatterdome. (lapslock)





	rainy daze

**Author's Note:**

> helo........................welcome to i havent written a fic in what feels like years; enjoy the ride  
> (am i projecting? h*ll yeah)

the rain always crept along the tendons of hermanns body. the ache would seep in nights before and only the premonition of a storm would dance across his nerve endings until the clouds ruptured. a memory of scattered broken bone that lit up every once in a while and kept a steady stable reminder. 

 

it was raining, finally, after hours of hesitation, the clouds walking past the sun too quickly, it was raining. it always comforted hermann, especially on days off, to simply sit in bed for a bit longer  than usual and add a bit more cream to his tea than usual and remember long train rides where he and his siblings would see which rain droplet would rush down the window fastest. eventually, though, he has to check his emails. another ten minutes wouldn’t hurt.

 

newt, on the other hand, was already bouncing off the walls at 9am. sure, the fact that he had taken an incredibly hot shower and was blasting the replacements wasn’t helping. or the coffee. or the mania. the postal service had lost his medication again. listing the reasons in his head, he decided that the only one that was  _ truly  _ causing this electric feeling was the mania. its not like any other thing could have been at fault. 

 

newt cannot handle another second in their forsaken room and hastily pulls on enough sweaters to make it look like he’s not just wearing an elaborate collection of pajamas and trudge out into the maze of the shatterdome.

 

sure, the place is brilliant, but it was a bitch to learn. newt worried at his lip, feeling the old scar tissue from snakebites long forgotten, and decided that the shatterdome was at least better than the dorms he had lived in before. it was at least 7 times fancier.  _ at least 7 _ , he kept repeating in their head, mulling over the syllables and feeling the motion of the words in their minds eye until the words did not make sense anymore. newt ends up at hermann’s door. he chalks it up to muscle memory. and a quiet desire to be comforted.

 

he knocks - two short taps, pause, two more - and hears the door unlock. he lets himself in as usual, kicking off their shoes before then setting them neatly by the welcome mat. hermann is inside, idly clicking through the news, cradling a mug of tea in their other hand. newt thinks that he can tell, because hermann doesn’t ask newt to talk, simply taps the seat next to him and hands over one of his growing assortment of fidget toys. lightning dances outside.

 

one mississippi.

two mississippi. 

 

thunder rumbles. newt tries to not illustrate that their whole body is shaking, and then realize he doesn’t have to worry about that. not here, their head on hermann’s shoulder as they type with such a vicious speed to the latest email from one of their siblings. newt closes his eyes before realizing he’s finally falling asleep. lightning dances outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and feel free to yell at me over discord or twitter dot com


End file.
